Bucky
by Beledien
Summary: Después del regreso de Steve sus amigos todavía no han resuelto todo. Alerta de Spoiler por End Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes son de Marvel, obviamente. Este es un pequeño fanfic basado en End Game solamente, en nada más porque yo no he leído los comics. Además es necesario repetir que hay advertencia de Spoiler.

**Bucky**

Bucky podía decir que estaba contento por Steve. Después de todo este tiempo merecía ser feliz, y sinceramente eso sentía respecto de su mejor amigo. Que le diera el escudo a Sam, también le pareció correcto, por su cabeza ni se le pasó que él pudiera tomar su lugar. No después de recuperar la memoria y recordar ese horrible pasado. Si bien Shuri había logrado controlar la máquina asesina que había en él, el pasado era imborrable.

Pero en el fondo sintió un vacío.

El nuevo y viejo Steve seguía siendo la misma persona, y aunque usualmente le visitaba y le hacía compañía, se sentía solo. A veces coincidía con Sam en la casa de Steve. Pocas veces con alguno de los otros vengadores. Ya sea que Wanda, la chica con poderes extraños; Banner, el gigante verde y amable; War Machine, un soldado como él fue en su época, pero esa época se había ido y no encontraba similitud con Rodie. Aún Lang, el más amistoso de todos, no lograba conectarse con él a un nivel humano. Por eso, a pesar de sentirse siempre fuera de lugar entre las poderosas amistades de Rogers, prefería quedarse cerca. La idea de marcharse a Wakanda, lugar donde halló algo de paz, no era una opción para él.

A decir verdad Bucky les conocía poco, y cuando iban de visita a casa de Steve, él prefería marcharse. Sin embargo siempre volvía a la casa de su amigo. Presentía que estos eran los últimos días de Steve.

Esta sola idea helaba la sangre de Bucky, sin su amigo se volvería a sentir como un perro sin dueño, como cuando escapó de Hydra y vagó sin rumbo y sin memoria por el mundo.

—¿En qué está pensando? —preguntó Steve, sentado en un sillón de su casa.

—En nada —respondió rápidamente Bucky —, a veces tengo estas lagunas.

—Te conozco Bucky, algo te preocupa.

Bucky bajó la mirada sin saber qué responder.

—¿Tienes sed? —Preguntó Barnes a modo de hablar de otro tema — Puedo preparar té y esperar a que llegue Sam.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres Bucky —le respondió con un tono paternal Steve —, y gracias, un poco de té me caería bien.

Bucky fue a la cocina y puso la caldera, vio un retrato de Peggy junto a Steve.

—Al final parece que volvimos al inicio —Bucky oyó la voz de Steve mientras volvía de la cocina.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aquí estás otra vez cuidando de mí.

—Solamente cuido que no hagas nada estúpido.

—¿Cómo podría? …

—Ya sé, ya sé —interrumpió Bucky sonriendo como pocas veces —Yo llevo todo lo estúpido —de pronto su sonrisa cambió por un rostro más sombrío —, es sólo que… no sé cómo voy a sobrellevar el día que ya no estés aquí.

—Es algo natural Bucky, el suero no nos hace inmortales. Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido. Lo sentí cuando pensé que habías muerto en el tren, lo volví a sentir cuando Peggy se fue, pero la vida siguió después de todo.

En ese momento Sam tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante Sam —dijo con la voz clara y fuerte de siempre Steve.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Bucky poniéndose en pie —, te veo mañana a la misma hora.

—Hasta mañana Bucky —se despidió Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bucky 2**

Sam se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que había estado Bucky.

—¿Quieres una manta? Comienza a hacer frío.

—No, estoy bien.

Sam guardó silencio y sin darse cuenta comenzó a golpear el piso con el pie repetidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta Sam? —preguntó Steve.

—Es este asunto del escudo Cap —respondió —, no sé si pueda con la responsabilidad. Yo no tengo superpoderes, soy solamente un humano.

Fue lo último que escuchó Bucky. Se había demorado en el pórtico para encender las lámparas del jardín.

—Como si los súper poderes pudieran solucionar algo —pensó Bucky alejándose de la casa de Steve —, a mí no me han traído nada más que problemas.

Caminó por las calles donde la gente cruzaba su mirada sin darse cuenta del terrible asesino que había sido. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ya no había niños jugando en sus bicicletas, sino que hoy todos pegados a algún aparato electrónico ajenos al mundo exterior.

Llegó a un parque, y se sentó en la parte menos iluminada. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, en silencio, sin mover un músculo, como si las largas horas que pasó congelado se le hubieran hecho costumbre.

No supo ni cuánto tiempo se quedó en ese lugar, simplemente oscureció y para cuando notó lo que ocurría no tuvo más remedio que intervenir en lo que parecía un asalto a un hombre de la tercera edad que era acosado por varios jovenzuelos.

Fue como un reflejo, en un dos por tres redujo a los asaltantes, pero cuidando de no golpearlos con su brazo mecánico. Después de todo no quería matar a nadie más por muy delincuente o pandillero que fuera.

—Siempre puedo contar contigo amigo —oyó la voz de Steve.

Branes enfocó la mirada y vio a su entrañable amigo.

—¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensaba visitarte. Sam me dio la dirección.

—¿Y te dejó salir de casa solo y a estas horas?

—A decir verdad está allá —dijo señalando hacia un farol del parque —, le dije que no interviniera.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Para mostrarle que no estará solo, que siempre habrá alguien que se plante para defender al débil y oprimido. Alguien como tú.

L a expresión en el rostro de Barnes era de desconcierto. Bien, Steve se las había jugado el todo por el todo por su amigo cuando lo defendió del plan de Zemo, pero más allá de eso, nadie podría negar que sí mató y a muchos inocentes. ¿A qué se debía la fé que Steve tenía en él? Bucky todavía no se perdonaba esta etapa de su vida.

—Quiero que cuides de Sam, Buck —le dijo Steve —. Sin Tony y Natasha, estamos algo cortos de gente dispuesta a jugarse por los demás. Yo tampoco estaré mucho por aquí, lo sabes, pero me iré tranquilo sabiendo que tú estarás.

—En verdad Steve —dijo con una sonrisa a medias —, confiar en mí es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer, incluso estando yo presente. Supongo que al final el que se quedará con todo lo estúpido seré yo.


End file.
